


You Are My Home

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s7e04 The Jimmy Jab Games II, F/M, Impregnation, Jimmy Jab Games, Pegging, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: After the Jimmy Jab Games, Amy gets an idea.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016557
Kudos: 41





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> The pegging comment made me write this, obviously.

“I know we’re both tired from work and we’ve been spending all of our energy on trying to make a baby but, uh…” Amy was in her baggy nightshirt, her head poking out from the bathroom, “I got you a little present.”

Jake sat up, intrigued. Amy was talking about sex, right? She had to be.

“What kind of present?” he asked, eyes going big like a kid in a candy shop.

Instead of answering, she came around the corner. Her nightshirt was sticking up at her crotch just like she had a... _ oh wow _ , Jake thought.

“Is that what I think it is?” he whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded.

“Let me see,” he asked, voice tight with lust.

At that, she quickly lifted the nightshirt up and over her head and tossed it down onto the ground. The sparkly pink dildo she had bought to put into the harness sprang free and Jake just stared at it hungrily.

“Is that going inside me?” he asked.

She nodded again. “If that’s what you want.”

“I know I sounded like I was joking a bit during the Jimmy Jab games, but...I was definitely serious.”

“I know,” she said, smiling, “that’s why I got this.” She grabbed the dildo to demonstrate what she meant.

“Thank you,” he said, putting his arms out to call her to him so he could kiss her deeply.

She fell into his arms, the dildo trapped between their bodies, and they kissed deeply.

“God, this is so hot,” Jake said when they pulled away for a few seconds.

Amy laughed but nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

She leaned over to their dresser drawer and got out the lube. “Have you ever done this before?”

He laughed and covered his face with his hands. “Anal?”

“Yeah,” she said, staring down at him, waiting for him to uncover his face. “Jake, look at me.”

Reluctantly, he moved his hands away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It just never came up,” he shrugged awkwardly.

“Who did you do it with? I mean...it doesn’t matter. I’m not judging. I’m just curious.”

“Uh,” his face was crimson, “This guy, Mike, in college…”

“A guy?” Amy cocked her head. “You like guys?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“I like girls, too,” Amy admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jake said, mostly giving her a hard time.

“It just never came up!” She smiled.

“How are we just now finding out about this at this point in our marriage?” Jake said.

“Well, it makes sense though. Birds of a feather.”

“So, we gonna do this or what?” Jake said, smiling.

“Well, let’s get you undressed!” Amy said, pulling him up and starting to pull down his pants while Jake hastily pulled his shirt off.

Then, he laid back, spreading his legs for Amy to get between. She kissed him again and then went to open the lube to spread on the dildo and then put some on her hand.

“I’m going to touch you now if that’s okay,” she told him. “It’ll probably be a little cold.”

He nodded. So, she reached out and spread the lube over his hole. He jumped a little bit at the sensation.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “First, push in a little bit and then pull out. Then you can put it back in.”

She nodded, lining up the dildo right where he told her to. Then, she took a breath and slowly pushed in. His breath hitched and she pulled all the way out.

“You good?” she checked in.

“Yeah, you can put it back in,” he confirmed.

“Okay,” she said and pushed back in.

It was feeling good. She was moving slowly, and it was clear that she wasn’t totally sure what she was doing or how to do it. Her eyes were screwed closed. “Is this good?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, “will you touch me?”

Her eyes opened then and her hips started moving. “Touch you?”

Jake coughed awkwardly, blushing, and grabbed his hard cock.

“Oh!” Amy laughed at herself and placed her hand over his. Then, he pulled his hand away and placed it on her hip, urging her to keep moving. She took the hint and kept pumping her hips.

“This is...so weird.”

“Weird but good?” Jake asked.

“It’s not doing a whole lot for me, but if it’s working for you, I’m certainly okay doing it. Is it working for you?”

“Yeah,” Jake’s breath was hitched, “yeah, it’s working for me.”

Amy kept stroking his cock and pumping her hips. It was quite the workout. She could tell Jake was getting close.

“Should I get on top?”

Jake nodded vigorously. She pulled out and hopped off the bed to quickly take the harness off. Jake kept stroking while she did that, watching her intently.

Then, she climbed back onto the bed and straddled Jake, sinking down on his dick and riding it fast and hard. It felt amazing, for both of them, and Jake knew he was close.

“Ames...I’m…”

“Come on, baby,” she urged him, squeezing around him and breathing heavily.

Finally, he came inside her and she slipped off him onto her back, pulling her legs up so she could try to increase her chances of conception. Jake immediately moved between her legs and started to rub at her clit. It took a while but finally, she orgasmed too.

Then, he moved up the bed to kiss her.

“I love you,” he said between kisses.

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing him too.

“Maybe this’ll be the time,” he said.

“Maybe,” she smiled. “For now, let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
